The Spirits Within
by Lex Lonewolf
Summary: Reku wasn't just an ordinary Ninja. Like his teammate, Naruto, he has a spirit sealed within his body. Their new lives as Chuunin ninja will have twist and turns that will lead both of them to their destinies. WARNING!: Yaoi story. No hatred, please.
1. The New Chuunin of Konohagakure Village

-1Author's Note: I'm not good at prologues, so let's get right to the story, okay?

Chapter One: The New Chuunin of Konohagakure Village

I was worried when Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of our village, asked our Genin team to her office, along with our Jounin teacher, Genma. I was astounded to hear the rumors that she was selecting some strong ninja that helped in the protection of our village during Orochimaru's last attack to become Journeyman Ninja. Our teacher knocked on Lady Hokage's office. My strange teammate, Takeshi, was acting so laid back. He didn't care even if he was named to be Lady Tsunade's successor. On the other hand, my other teammate, Yuri, was very nervous. She had problems since her elimination during the third portion of the Chuunin selection exams. "Enter," boomed a voice from the other side of the door.

I gulped, because I failed to win the fifth exam because I didn't use my ninjutsu skills properly. Our Jounin teacher opened the big doors to the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade was really over-the-hill, but she use cosmetic ninja techniques to make her look not a day over 20. With her was Yuhi Kurenai, the leader of Genin cell number eight, with one of her students, Aburame Shino. Along with them were Hatake Kakashi and his pupils, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. Even though the blond-haired boy was in high spirits, the rest of the ninja weren't.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Lady Hokage started. "I know it has been a month since Uchiha Sasuke left to join forces with Orochimaru,and even longer since the Third Hokage died, but I called you in here today, because you were instrumental in our defense against the Otonin and the Sand Ninja in that ambush. The true reason I asked you and your teachers here today, is because I want to promote you to Journeyman level. Congratulations, Chuunin."

With a clap of her hands, Tsunade's assistant came in with 6 scroll vests for us to strap on. I was not amused, because I couldn't wear the vest, and have my two big kunai knives strapped onto my back. When my vest was handed to me, I realized that the vest had sheaths for my kunai attached on the back. I instantly took off my hat, revealing my very thick red hair. Also, I took off the sheaths and placed the special weapons within the vest's sheaths, and slipped into it. Ironically, I didn't like it because it was too bulky, but I now can use scrolls when needed.

"The only trick to this promotion," continued Lady Tsunade, " is that I have to pair you up into two-man teams for the series of missions I'm assigning to you. She snagged my hat and put a few pieces of parchment into it. She shuffled the papers, so we wouldn't know which piece of parchment is which. She held the hat in front of Shino, and he took a name from the hat. "Hamachi Yuri," the Hokage stated, " You are teamed up with Aburame Shino."

Lady Tsunade then held the hat in front of me. I was worried. I wouldn't know what would happen if I chose a person I didn't like, I took a glance at Naruto. His whiskers really did look attractive. _Crap! _I thought as I bit my lip. _How am I supposed to choose when I dislike both Takeshi and Sakura? _ After another second of confusion, I reached in, and pulled out a piece that had some powerful feeling emanating from the ink. I raised it above my head; I was too nervous to see whose name was on the piece of parchment. Tsunade, and the other ninja were tense, wanting to know which name I have chosen out of the hat.


	2. New Beginnings

-1Chapter Two: New Beginnings

Tsunade took the parchment out of my hand; she glanced at me with a worried look in her eyes. "Reku has chosen his teammate," declared Lady Hokage. "His partner is Uzumaki Naruto."

On the inside, I was relieved that I wasn't paired up with Sakura or Takeshi. I looked forward to dealing with Naruto's pranks and stupidity. Naruto, on the other hand, was stunned. He was looking at me as if I pulled down my underwear. I looked away, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. All he did was fall to the floor on his behind, stumped about why he was chosen to team up with me.

"Sakura, Takeshi," Tsunade added. "I guess that you are automatically paired up. You will get your first assignments in the morning. You are all dismissed, except for Uzumaki Naruto, and Roneworufu Reku."

The other Chuunin, and the Jounin elite bowed as they left the Hokage's office. Naruto started complaining. "Why are you holding us back, Granny Tsunade?" he griped. "I was going to tell Master Iruka about my promotion, so he can treat me to ramen at Ichiraku."

"I want to tell you both something that you need to know about each other, Naruto," said Lady Tsunade in a serious tone. " I'm assigning Kakashi to monitor both of you effective tomorrow."

"With all due respect," I objected. "We're Chuunin, aren't we? Why do we need a Jounin to baby-sit us?"

" Before I tell you the reason," Lady Hokage ordered, "You must swear you won't mention this to anyone else, except for me and Kakashi. Is that understood?"

We both nodded. Tsunade then told us the truth, "you are both the hosts of powerful spirits that once threatened to destroy Konoha."

Both Naruto and I were shocked, but we let Tsunade continue. " Before the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, Reku was chosen the year before, to seal the spirit of a powerful blue dragon that almost destroyed the neighboring Village of the Rain. We must be cautious to prevent the spirits from destroying the land."

An hour after we were dismissed, Master Iruka, the Chuunin assigned to teach at the Academy, treated both me and Naruto to ramen. "So, you were teamed up together with Reku, eh?" Iruka asked. Naruto couldn't answer using words, because he was on his second bowl of ramen (which I happily paid for). The only answer that Master Iruka got from Naruto was a nod. I was finishing the rest of the broth in my bowl of ramen, and was stuffed after the first bowl.

After we said our goodbyes to our old teacher, I got a feeling of loneliness, because I lived alone. "Naruto, may I ask you something?" I inquired.

"What do you want, Reku?" asked an annoyed Naruto, who was thinking about getting home to train. "You want to ask me if I want to change partners?"

I turned beet red in the face. "No, I wouldn't want to, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my roommate. I hated living alone, and my family died protecting the Rain Village when I was a baby. So, will you be my roommate?"

Naruto was excited, no one asked him to do anything with them before, let alone share a home with another ninja with a sealed spirit inside of him. "Where is Kakashi?" he yelled. "I'm going to need to use his big suitcase. When can I move in?"

I giggled on the inside. _I love it when he gets this way, _I said to myself. _No! _another voice said, _He is a guy, how can I have a freaking crush on Naruto?_After some thought, I said "You are welcome to stay the night. We'll get your stuff tomorrow morning."

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. I snickered as I showed him the way to my home.


	3. The First Night

Author's Note: Sorry for the change of writing techniques, but I intentionally made the first two chapters in a first person point-of-view. Sorry ahead of time for the mix-up.

Chapter 3: The First Night

Naruto was astounded to see how close to the walls that Reku's house was, or if you call his mansion a house. His family seemed to be as wealthy and powerful as the Uchiha and the Hyuga clans. Since the attack on the village months ago, he couldn't find a contractor that was competent enough to even try to repair the damage to the dividing barriers of Reku's property. He then opened the outer gate to his property. "Welcome to my empty mansion, Naruto," Reku said with a gesture to approve of the blond as a part of his family.

Naruto said nothing, for the fear that one of Reku's elders would come out of the mansion, and beat him for insulting the clan. Instead, he took off his sandals at the front of the door, bowing to honor the clan before entering the house with Reku, who didn't perform the same task as the shorter ninja (except for taking off his sandals). "You didn't really need to do that," Reku said as he opened the front door. "I lived alone since I became a true ninja."

"I know," the whiskered boy replied, in an egotistical voice. "It was better to respect the clan, in case someone would be insulted by me dishonoring the family."

Reku snorted. There was no other family living on the big property since his parents died in the Village of the Rain. He was pleased that Naruto didn't want to be a victim to his clan's wrath, but was concerned about how Naruto lives his life without knowing any grain of information about his own family.

"Since we will be in the same house," Reku said, "I only claim a small part of it. You can use a vacant wing of the house if you like, or -- what are these?" A couple bags of belongings was in the family room of Reku's wing.

"Masters Iruka and Kakashi must've sent my stuff here, so we wouldn't make the extra trips." Naruto shouted as he grabbed both suitcases as well as his Kakashi dummy.

"I have a spare room in my wing if you want to use it," The red-headed ninja said, slightly blushing at the thought of them living in the same wing. Though he enjoyed the thought, he still had his doubts. He turned and looked out the window that faced the rest of the village. "There's a storm brewing." growled Reku. He removed the weaponry and vest from his body, and threw them in a nearby closet. He looked at Naruto, who still had his gear on.

"Put your tools in here for the night." Reku suggested. "We'll move your stuff to another closet when the storm subsides. In the meantime, why don't you bunk in my room for the night. I still need to get the spare room fixed up, but the supplies we need are in the outside storage."

As soon as Naruto was in his pajamas, he and Reku brushed their teeth, and they both fell asleep with a dividing barrier of pillows between them. Naruto had no trouble falling asleep, which made Reku think about how amazing the shorter kid was. _He looks so cute when he is sleeping,_ Reku thought. _I wonder what he looks like wet._

The night has turned for the worse when lightning struck a mile near Konohagakure village. Naruto yelped, waking up Reku in the process. The whiskered boy removed the dividing barrier, and wrapped his tan arms around the red-head's body. Reku didn't struggle or say something to the scared ninja. _You really are afraid of lightning, Naruto, _Reku said to himself. He couldn't fall asleep after he felt Naruto was holding his behind. Both ninja calmed down, as they both fell into a good night's sleep.


End file.
